Seems Like Old Times
by hadleygirl
Summary: When an arms dealer escapes from Federal prison, Gibbs calls upon the agent who helped put him away.
1. Prologue

It was a gorgeous spring day in Washington, D.C. The little bistro near the George Washington University campus was busy but it was usually easy to get a table outside. She watched the people bustle to and from during the lunch hour. This was one of her favorite times to simply observe.

She sensed rather than saw the man approaching. His stride, she knew, would be determined and purposeful. He wasn't trying to approach with stealth; he wanted her to know he was close by. There was no pretense as he dropped into the empty seat at her table.

"Gibbs." She stated.

"Callie." He replied, the slightly enigmatic smile curving his lips. "It's been a while."

"Five years." Was her flat response. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "What do you want, Gibbs?"

He chuckled, "Never any pretense with you, was there, Callie?" His semi-pleasant demeanor changed instantly. Suddenly, Gibbs was serious as he leaned in across the table, "I'm here on business."

"I don't do that kind of business anymore," Callie replied, again with a flat edge to her tone.

"I know. That's why I'm here, personally, Callie."

She looked into Gibb's familiar face, searching his eyes and body language for any hint of insincerity as he finished his statement, "I need you."


	2. Chapter 1

The elevator doors opened onto the NCIS floor. Gibbs, followed closely by Callie, exited the elevators. Neither said a word. Gibbs headed past his team and straight up the stairs toward the director's office. Callie threw her bag beside Gibbs' desk and followed him up the stairs.

The members of Gibbs' current team, Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David and Timothy McGee, watched as their leader and the mystery guest sped by with no words of greeting or explanation.

Tony sent a quick look to Ziva, "Any ideas?" he asked.

"An ex-wife?" she supplied.

Tony shook his head, "I don't think he'd take an ex up to the director's office."

"She certainly acted like she knew what she was doing and where she was going," McGee supplied, turning his chair to face his coworkers.

"She did, didn't she?" Ziva replied. And the three continued to speculate on the woman with the Boss.

* * *

In the Director's office, Gibbs was making introductions.

"Director Leon Vance? This is Special Agent Callie Harris."

Callie extended her hand, "Formerly Special Agent Callie Harris. It's a pleasure."

Vance returned the firm hand shake, "Pleasure's all mine. Have a seat." Callie took the indicated chair, while Gibbs continued to stand. The Director continued, "Gibbs tell you what's going on?"

She cast a wary glance at the senior field agent, "No. All he said was you needed my help."

Vance slid a file toward Callie. She picked it up and looked at the pictures. "Know him?" Vance quizzed.

Memories assailed Callie, one coming quickly upon the other. She hoped she remembered how to keep a poker face; it had been too long since she had played this kind of game.

From his vantage point, Gibbs watched Callie's reactions. He knew that she would recognize the file and the pictures instantly but, to her credit, she maintained her poise. Flipping through the file, she finally looked up and responded calmly, "I do. His name is Jeremy Loflin. His was my last case with NCIS. He's currently serving 25 to life in a maximum security prison."

Vance nodded, "He was until two days ago when he escaped."

Vance paused for effect, "And that's why we need your help. You caught him once, you can catch him again."

Callie laid the file back on the Director's desk and stood, "And, of course, the fact that he threatened the lives of the three agents that arrested him has nothing to do with this either, does it?"

She looked pointedly at Gibbs as she asked the question. Vance leaned back in his chair and responded, "I don't worry about Gibbs. He can take care of himself and, as you are no longer an active agent, why would that have any play in this at all?"

Callie looked at the Director as he continued, "The fact is I don't have time to bring agents up to speed on everything about this man. He's armed and dangerous and needs to be apprehended quickly. You're knowledgeable, well trained, and still happen to be weapons qualified."

Before Callie could interrupt, "Yes, I checked. I would reinstate you immediately, answerable to Gibbs."

Callie was in a corner and she knew it. She blew out an exasperated breath, "Why me? Why not just get Jenny Sheppard to help you? She was the other agent and is still part of NCIS last I heard."

Vance and Gibbs exchanged a look before Leon answered, "Former Director Sheppard was killed in the line of duty last year. It's only you and Gibbs left."

Callie was visibly shaken. Jethro knew he should have cushioned her for the blow but he didn't have the time or the patience to handle Callie with kid gloves.

"I…I didn't know. I'm sorry," Callie responded quietly.

"What's it going to be, Callie?" Gibbs asked. "You're wasting my time."

She bristled at Gibbs brusque tone but turned a stoic face back to Vance, "Very well. Just for this assignment. Once Loflin is back in custody, I'm done. With all of this." She looked pointedly at Gibbs as she made the last statement.

Vance stood and pulled a gun and badge from his drawer. Callie was surprised to see it was her original badge and service weapon. She knew Gibbs had kept them. Vance handed them across to Callie as he said, "Welcome back, Special Agent Harris. I leave you to the capable command of Special Agent Gibbs. The clock is ticking."

Callie nodded, as did Gibbs, and they left the Director's office.

* * *

They stood in the corridor just outside the Director's office. Callie secured her badge and weapon as Gibbs watched and waited.

"You were baiting me." Callie replied simply.

"Yep. Impressed to see you didn't bite. Five or six years ago, you would have."

"Five or six years ago, I didn't know what I do now."

Gibbs smiled at her enigmatic reply, "Go see Ducky before you get started."

Callie looked surprised, "Ducky's still here?" Gibbs nodded as Callie continued, "So where are you going?"

Gibbs smiled, "For coffee, of course."

Callie made her way down to the morgue. The security door was open. As she stepped inside, in her best British accent, Callie asked, "Is the estimable Doctor Mallard available?"

Ducky replied as he turned to the voice, "I'm Doctor Mallard. How may I…Callie?"

Callie smiled and nodded and made her way to her old friend. Ducky stood from the desk and met her half way, taking her hands and pulling her into a hug. "Please tell me this means you're back?" Ducky asked.

Callie moved her jacket to show her badge, "It does." No trace of accent remaining.

"I am so very pleased. You really should never have left to begin with." He admonished.

"Don't go there, Ducky, please?" Callie cautioned, "It's difficult enough as it is."

"You're on the Loflin case again?"

Callie only nodded as Ducky continued. "So have you met Gibbs new team?"

"Not yet. I'm on my way up there now. Certainly gave them enough to gossip about with mine and Gibbs entrance."

Ducky laughed, "Right through the middle of them with no comments or eye contact if I know Jethro."

Callie laughed and nodded again, "Well, go put them out of their misery, my girl." And Ducky hugged her again. "It's nice to have you back."

Callie smiled at the doctor, "It's nice to be back, if only to see you, Doctor Mallard." And she turned and left the morgue.


	3. Chapter 2

Abby Sciuto had joined the agents on the workroom floor. The word of the mysterious female with Gibbs had made it to her lab. With no work pressing at the moment, she had made her way to the area where Tony and the others were still talking.

"What have you heard, Abs?" Tony drew the Goth lab tech into the discussion.

"Nothing. I hoped you might know something by now." She replied.

They all shook their heads and continued to talk. From slightly behind DiNozzo's desk, someone asked, "Figure it out, yet?"

Tony, smiling, turned to answer, "Not yet. Do you know anyth…" And stared directly into the dark green eyes of their mystery woman. Abby was the first to recover.

"We weren't talking about you, ma'am."

Callie smiled. Walking around the barrier to perch on the edge of Tony's desk she replied, "Sure you were. I'd be talking about you if the situation was reversed. You can count on it."

They smiled at her frank response as Callie continued, "So, boys and girls, here's how we play the game. You tell me who you are and what you do and, in return, you get to ask me two questions about anything." Making eye contact with the four agents, to insure they understood, Callie finished, "Interested?"

Again, Abby was the first to respond, "I'm interested." And extending her hand, "Abby Sciuto, Lab Tech extraordinaire. And you are?"

Callie returned the handshake, "Special Agent Callie Harris, NCIS."

The other agents exchanged glances as Abby continued, "NCIS? Then how come we've never seen you?"

"I haven't been with NCIS in over five years. I've just recently been reinstated." That was an understatement, Callie thought.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee," picked up next, "How do you know Gibbs?"

"Gibbs was my handler when I came to work for NCIS." Callie paused thoughtfully, "McGee? I know the face but the name's not right. Are you…do you write?"

McGee looked sheepish as Tony and Ziva began to snicker behind Callie, "I've published a book, yes."

"Deep Six? Is that you? And L.J. Tibbs?" pointing toward Jethro's desk. "And you?" Callie turned to look at the two agents behind her before turning back to McGee, "How did Gibbs not kill you?"

"We've wondered the same thing," Tony replied jestingly.

McGee quickly changed the subject, "If Gibbs was your handler, then you worked undercover?"

"Yes," Callie replied, "When I first came into the agency I had quite a baby face. My first assignments were with Gibbs and your former director, Jenny Sheppard. I passed as their college aged daughter or Jenny's younger sister, depending upon what was needed."

The others had sobered at the mention of Jenny's name and Callie supplied, "I'm sorry for your loss. She was a very wonderful person."

Ziva replied, "She was, indeed."

Tony spoke next, "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Were you and Gibbs involved?"

"Tony!" Abby admonished but Callie laughed, "No, it's okay. I did say anything."

And turning back to DiNozzo, "Well, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell but if I were, would you really want me to answer that question? Especially knowing that Gibbs could walk around that corner at any moment?" And Callie looked the agents' off. All four of them turned to follow her gaze, knowing instantly that she was right.

Again, Callie laughed as she responded, "Made you look." They all turned back, knowing they'd been had.

DiNozzo continued with his second question, "Then, are you currently involved?"

Callie smiled at the good looking agent, "I'm flattered, DiNozzo, really, but I'm older than I look. And while I would love to have a young, good looking date, I wouldn't want to ruin your street cred by having you seen with a much older woman."

McGee jeered back, "What street cred?" And DiNozzo threw the pencil he'd been toying with at the other agent. Smiling at their antics, Callie turned to the other woman.

"Last but certainly not least. You are?"

"Officer Ziva David. And I have no questions, at this time."

Callie nodded, "Officer David, so not NCIS."

"No." was the single reply.

"Then, I would say, Moussad?"

"How did you…" But Ziva stopped herself short, knowing that it would be her first question, so she said instead, "Gibbs told you."

Appearing around the corner, Gibbs replied, "Now why would I do that, Officer David, when Agent Harris is quite capable of figuring out things on her own."

Ziva looked slightly abashed as Gibbs continued, "Did anyone ask why you were here?"

Callie smiled and responded simply, "No."

The others looked anywhere but at Gibbs and Callie as Jethro continued, "Bring them up to speed, Callie."

Callie turned to the vid screen and began pulling pictures. She explained about their target, Jeremy Loflin and included his escape information. "We believe these two men, known associates of Loflin's, Greg Wall and Keith Long, were involved in his getaway."

"If they're known associates, why aren't they already under arrest?" Ziva quizzed.

Callie turned, replying, "We never could find evidence that actually linked them. And, unfortunately, guilt by association doesn't hold up in court."

"What's he after that would bring him back here and not across the Canadian border?" McGee asked reasonably.

Gibbs replied, "Money" at the same time Callie answered, "Revenge."

Gibbs and Harris stared at each other before Callie continued, "We know that there was over $50,000 dollars that was never recovered." Pointing to the picture, "Only he knows where it is."

"And the revenge part?" Ziva countered.

Callie felt Gibbs disapproving glance as he replied, "He wants revenge on the agents that put him away."

Tony, who had been reviewing the briefing folder, looked up to meet Callie's gaze. "That would be you two." He said simply.

"So with that in mind," Gibbs continued as if DiNozzo had not answered, "Ziva you're with me. McGee & Tony, with Callie." He stood from his desk, taking his gun and badge from the locked drawer, "We're going to the apartment Long & Wall shared. You three are headed to Loflin's last known address. A home his mother left him when she died."

The agents nodded and began to secure their gear. Callie was between Tony & Tim when Gibbs called out again, "Callie!" They stopped, turning back to the senior agent, "Tony's lead. Do what he says."

"I am? I mean, I am." Tony answered and then looked back at Callie, "Got that?"

Callie turned a disapproving look at Gibbs but responded sweetly, "Certainly, Special Agent DiNozzo. Whatever you say."

Gibbs smiled. He'd heard that tone before but Tony could learn. When Callie was being sweet and malleable, that's when she was going to be a royal pain in the ass. It's when she was yelling and angry, that you got the real answers. He'd always preferred Callie yelling and angry.


	4. Chapter 3

Tony was driving with Callie riding shotgun and McGee in the back seat. They continued to quiz her on the particulars of the old case.

"So why was NCIS involved?" Tony asked.

"Loflin is a former Navy seal who was dishonorably discharged. He decided that he would get his pension in a different way by stealing arms from two Navy installations and one Marine base."

"Yep, that makes it ours." McGee chimed in, "So how did you get him before?"

Callie shifted in her seat, "Loflin's pipeline was primarily through contacts made by his younger brother, Jacob. One night, the brother got arrested by some local LEO's on a DUI charge. When they processed him, they figured out who he was and contacted us. I got sent in as a prostitute that had been arrested and they put me in the cell next to Jake's. Chatted him up all night long until I convinced him that my attorney could get him out when I got out."

DiNozzo laughed, "Jenny your attorney?"

Callie smiled at the memory, "Yeah, actually, she was."

"Sounds like her. A finesse role."

Callie quickly contradicted the agent, "Don't kid yourself, Tony. Gibbs can do finesse as well or better than anyone. I've seen him go from a room full of Russian businessmen to British aristocracy to French Euro-trash and never miss a beat."

Tony nodded, surprised that his gruff boss had these abilities.

"Anyway," Callie continued, "once Jenny did come to get us out, it was Gibbs that flipped him. Gave us the intel on where Jeremy's next meet was going down and gave us the entree'."

"Can't we just get in touch with this brother again?" McGee asked innocently.

"Not unless you can talk to the great beyond." Callie answered ruefully. "He was killed when Jeremy was arrested."

The car was silent as Tony and Tim absorbed the information. Shortly, they were arriving at Loflin's house. Tony pulled the car in and killed the engine. As they began to unholster their weapons, Callie cautioned the two agents.

"Look, Jeremy's specialty is munitions. Watch where you step. Once inside, if a door's open, leave it open. If it's closed, leave it closed, including any cabinets or drawers. He a dangerous, sneaky bastard and you need to keep that in mind. For him, anything could be a trap."

DiNozzo and McGee nodded their agreement and quickly exited the vehicle. Tony led the way cautiously up the steps, with Callie behind and McGee trailing. Their first obstacle – the closed front door.

Knocking, Tony called, "NCIS. Open up."

They waited but heard nothing. Tony made a face and reached for the front door. Turning the handle, they all heard the ominous click. Harris & Tony made quick eye contact as he told McGee, "Back up, probie! Down the stairs quickly and take cover."

McGee hesitated only to have Tony holler, "Now, McGee!"

Tim holstered his weapon and quickly backed down the stairs, all the time keeping an eye on the other two agents. Callie also holstered her weapon and took DiNozzo's. Locking the safety, she put it behind her back, secured in her belt.

Grabbing DiNozzo's lapel, she said, "This is so going to hurt."

DiNozzo smiled grimly, "Yeah. Ready?" Callie nodded, "On three." And he began counting down quietly. Together, with their combined weight and inertia, Tony and Callie threw themselves from the porch as DiNozzo released the door handle. As they hit the ground and continued to crawl, behind them, the house imploded, showering debris up and out. Both agents were covered quickly with dirt, wood and glass.

Coughing as the dust began to settle, Callie called out, "McGee! Report!"

From his place behind the car, he had been shielded from most of the flying house. He quickly rounded the car and began helping Tony & Callie dig out. "I'm fine."

DiNozzo groaned and threw sheetrock and insulation off as he sat up slowly, "You okay?"

Callie had also uncovered and sat up just as slowly. She replied, "Yes but what part of leave doors closed did you not get?"

DiNozzo started to reply but he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. Looking at the caller ID, he smiled and handed it to Harris. Reading the ID as it continued to ring, she looked up at Tony, "Why me?"

"I'm lead," He smiled.

She glared at Tony and then hit the answer button, "Harris!"

Gibbs irritated voice replied, "Why are you answering Tony's phone?"

"He's…" she paused, "busy."

"Yeah, well, we found Long & Wall. Both have had their throats slit. We're waiting for Ducky but I'd guess they've been dead for at least 4-6 hours. How is it on your end?"

Callie hesitated, "We're pretty sure the house is booby trapped." She shrugged as DiNozzo smiled.

"Give me Tony. Now."

Callie handed the phone to the Agent in Charge. Smiling sweetly, she said, "He wants to talk to you."

He grimaced and took the phone, "Yes, sir?"

"Okay, boss…sure…bomb squad, uh…okay, right. Yeah…okay." And Tony hung up the phone.

"Pretty one sided conversation there, Tony." McGee teased.

"Yeah. With Gibbs they usually are." He looked back to Callie where they still sat surrounded by the debris from house, "He doesn't want us to go in until the bomb squad gets here."

Callie smiled. It wouldn't be pretty when they got back to NCIS.


	5. Chapter 4

Back at NCIS, DiNozzo and Harris cleaned up from the blast and returned to the area where Gibbs, Ziva and Timothy were still discussing aspects of the case.

Callie pulled up a chair close to Tony as DiNozzo reclined in his seat, listening to the conversation.

"Harris," Gibbs called, "how come you nearly let my agents get blown up?"

Callie looked at DiNozzo before smiling and replying to Gibbs, "DiNozzo was lead."

DiNozzo punched Callie as Gibbs responded, "True. DiNozzo?"

"Won't happen again, boss." And he hit Callie again for good measure.

"So, what now?" Gibbs looked pointedly to Callie.

"He's tying up loose ends. Got rid of anyone who could identify him; if the money was in the house, there's no way to determine that now. The only other people left from the case before are you and me, L.J." Callie aired her thoughts.

"L.J." Tony mouthed to Ziva, who shrugged in response.

McGee added, "The bomb squad delivered what was left of the detonators to Abby. She's checking now for any kind of serial numbers or signature that would tell us where and when the materials were purchased."

"I've reviewed the information on the two residences, trying to determine who was paying the bills and if there was any connection. I've also got phone records coming to see if there were any common phone calls between the two places." Ziva supplied.

"What about visitors he had while in Federal lock up?" Callie questioned.

Gibbs looked to Tony who responded, "On it, Boss."

From around the corner, a young assistant responded, "Agent Harris? You have a call on Line 1."

"Thanks," was Callie absent reply as she turned to pick up the phone. She paused in mid motion and turned to Gibbs. "I have a call on Line 1."

Gibbs shrugged, "So, take it."

"No." Callie emphasized, "_I_ have a call on Line 1."

Gibbs nodded as understanding dawned. He pointed at McGee and mouthed "Trace" as he and Callie opened the line simultaneously.

"Agent Harris."

"Hello, Callie." Was the smug reply. "It's been awhile."

"Five years, Jeremy. Not nearly long enough."

The laugh on the other end of the phone was malicious as Loflin continued, "Did you find my little gifts?"

Callie paused for emphasis, hoping to buy McGee time as he feverishly worked computer strokes and phone. Ziva and Tony watched.

"Oh, you mean those numb nuts who helped you escape? You just did us a favor by taking care of them." Callie's tone remained uninterested.

"Not those, although, I'm not surpristed you located them. I meant at my house. It was too bad Gibbs wasn't there."

Callie had him, "Gibbs was there. He saw that rat trap your mother called a house get blown to bits."

"He wasn't there. I never…" Jeremy paused, knowing he had disclosed too much.

Callie closed in, "What, Jeremy? You were close by and did come pay your respects personally? I'm hurt."

From his desk, Gibbs motioned to McGee for a status. Tim indicated he still hadn't got the lock on Loflin's location so Jethro gave Callie a sign to continue to drag out the conversation.

"It's not time, yet, Callie." Loflin's response was cryptic.

"Not time yet, Jeremy? I think you're just scared you'll wind up like your little brother."

Loflin's indignant response was "How dare you."

"Trust me, Jeremy," Callie continued, venom in her tone, "When we get together again, I intend to make sure that, unlike Jacob, your death will be immediate."

"Bitch!" Jeremy hollered as he slammed down the receiver and the line went dead.

Callie took a deep breath and hung up the phone. Her flesh still crawled from Loflin's creepy tone. Gibbs dropped his phone in the cradle and looked expectantly at Tim.

McGee hesitated before looking up and responding, "Not quite long enough, boss."

"Damn it, Callie!" Gibbs exploded. "The idea of a trace is to keep them talking not piss them off so that they hang up immediately." The exasperation in Gibbs tone shocked the other three agents.

Callie was caught off guard by the attack. The L.J. Gibbs she knew didn't normally tear into his agents in front of others. Harris knew she should just let it go but the situation combined with the other events of the last 12 hours were all she needed to touch the powder that was Callie's temper.

"Oh, hell, is that what you're supposed to do? I didn't remember that from training." Callie's reply dripped with sarcasm as she rounded the desk to stand opposite Gibbs. "But you're so bloody, damned perfect, why the hell didn't you do it?"

Callie Harris had always been able to bring Jethro's temper to a boil. While he had always seemed to have infinite patience with others, something about Callie managed to rub him the wrong way. His response was quick and meant to draw blood.

"Because the agent I trained would have been capable of sustaining a traceable call. But, I guess, it's gotten easier over time to just quit instead of try. Isn't that right, Callie?"

Callie gasped at the shot. "I didn't ask for this. We both know the real reason I'm here is so you can finally do what I didn't let you do five years ago. Be the hero…the protector…the knight in shining armor. Well, guess what, Gibbs I didn't need you then and I don't need you now. I've taken care of myself just fine without you." And she threw the badge and weapon down on the desk.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. Taking care of yourself include those multiple DUI arrests?" He regretted the words the instant he said them and the hurt on Callie's face went straight to him but he couldn't undo it now.

This was a side of Gibbs that the others had never seen. None of them would have ever thought to argue with the boss like Callie was now. This lesson of quick and immediate retaliation for insubordinate behaviour was not lost on them.

"Go to hell, Jethro." and Callie stormed off.

For the second time in less than 6 hours, Tony let the dust settle before he spoke, "Boss?"

Remembering that their battle had not gone unobserved, Gibbs replied exasperatedly, "Call Security. Make sure she doesn't leave."

McGee was the first to respond, "The guards at the front gate say no one has come in or out in the last hour."

Gibbs nodded. Tony stood and walked near Gibbs, "Any ideas where she might be?"

Gibbs thought and then answered, "Yeah. She used to hide in the evidence locker when she got pissed with me before."

Tony started to head that direction but Ziva stopped him, "I'll go." And Gibbs nodded his agreement.


	6. Chapter 5

Ziva entered the darkened garage area and evidence locker. Sitting on the floor, with her back against the cage, was Agent Harris. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and she was wiping what appeared to be tears from her face. The soft whoosh of the elevator door had alerted Callie that she was no longer alone.

Dropping down beside her, Ziva spoke quietly. "I'm ready to ask my two questions now."

Callie's chuckle was barely audible. She wiped at her face one more time before looking at the girl and saying, "Alright, Officer David, fire away."

"What happened five years ago?"

Callie had known, at some point, the rest of the story would have to be told. She took a deep breath and began, "When I worked with Jenny and L.J., it was as a computer nerd. I was their McGee. I hacked servers, tapped lines, intercepted electronic messages. No one ever questioned it because I was a college age kid, using a computer. I was never meant to be a field agent like you or Tony. So, when we flipped Jeremy's little brother, I never dreamed I would have to go in with him."

Callie shifted, the memories of the event vivid as if they had happened yesterday. "He'd already told his brother that a hooker and her attorney got him out of jail and that we might be useful for their business interests in the future. Jeremy bought it hook, line and sinker because it came from Jake. Suddenly, I'm thrust into the middle of one of Jeremy's deals. I'm armed, wired and I've got the sole responsibility for the star witness in the case. Never mind that all of this is taking place with about 10 white supremacists, armed to the teeth; a guy I already know is a dangerous nut case; and, a combined task force of close to 40 agents from NCIS, the FBI and the ATF waiting outside for my 'all clear' to bust in the door."

Ziva could see, in her mind's eye, the situation unfolding. She had been in similar circumstances where she knew one wrong move, one improperly uttered statement could blow the whole mess to kingdom come. She waited patiently as Callie continued.

"Jacob suddenly decides he can't turn on his brother. So, in the middle of this chaos, he starts screaming that I'm an agent. I'm armed. It's a set up. The only thing I can think to do is holler right back. Of course, I'm armed. I'm not stupid, I yell. I pull my weapon and threaten to shoot Jake if he doesn't shut up. By this time, the guys Jeremy's trying to sell to are getting more and more nervous and Jeremy can't get his little brother to calm down."

Ziva could feel the tension emanating from Callie as she went on, "I did what I had threatened to do. I shot Jake, in the leg, thinking that would keep him from escaping on top of everything else." She looked to Ziva for validation and continued, "The white supremacists guys scattered like roaches, out every available exit, right into the waiting arms of the Federal agents. Seeing that as their cue, the others bust in. Jeremy wouldn't leave without Jake who, I think, is unconscious on the floor."

"But it sounds like you did well," Ziva interrupted. "Only one shot fired and you got the terrorists and the dealer."

"Yeah, you'd think that wouldn't you? But, the one shot turned out to be a kill shot. When I fired at Jacob's leg, I nicked the femoral artery. He was dead; bled out in less than five minutes."

Again, Ziva's response was matter of fact, "Collateral damage, Callie. It happens."

Callie nodded and answered wryly, "Yeah, that's what they kept telling me. Collateral damage. Shit happens. They got the guy and more. Only problem was, they didn't shoot this 20 year old kid and end his life." Callie looked into Ziva's dark eyes and said, "I did."

Ziva had taken lives. She was trained to kill so Callie's discomfort didn't register. However, she remembered how McGee had responded when he had been forced to fire his weapon. Ziva imagined Callie was much the same way. Harris' next words confirmed it.

"I went through an internal review; the trial, the sentencing. All of it found my actions righteous. The wire I was wearing only confirmed that I had kept my cool in the face of this dangerous situation. Hell, they even wanted to give me a citation. It still didn't change the fact that every night, as I dozed off to sleep, Jacob Loflin's face was the last thing I saw. I couldn't eat. Couldn't function. Couldn't continue to be in an environment where everyone saw what I did as the rule rather than the exception. I did the only thing I knew to do. I resigned"

Ziva knew, in Gibbs world, this was the ultimate insult. "I didn't even speak to Gibbs. I left my badge, weapon and a note and never came back. When I got off that elevator this morning, that was the first time back in this building in over five years."

Ziva nodded and followed with, "Okay, so question number two, what is Gibbs trying to do now that you wouldn't let him do then?"

Callie smiled, "Protect me, of course."

Ziva nodded again, certain that would be the answer. Callie went on, "You know, once you're part of Gibbs team, he believes he can protect you from anything or anyone. I did the unthinkable, I took the option completely out of his hands. Because, you see, he couldn't be here," Callie pointed to her head, "24/7. It was impossible. After I resigned, I spent the next six months, more or less, in a drunken stupor. The DUI's Gibbs insulted me with?"

Ziva nodded, "My only contact information was him and Jenny Sheppard. They had to bail me out more times than I could count. Finally, Gibbs had me locked up until I dried out. I was furious and refused any contact from him. However, it didn't stop him from trying. Now, after everything I've done, he still thinks it's his job to keep me safe."

"And he won't stop trying," was Ziva's answer.

Callie groaned, "God, I hate to go back up there and apologize."

"I didn't think Gibbs liked apologies," was Ziva's confused reply.

Callie smiled ruefully as she stood up, "Yeah, well, he's going to expect this one."

Ziva stood, too, saying, "What makes you think so?"

"Look, I was a Navy petty officer before I came to NCIS. I know what it means to buck the chain of command. Regardless of what I think or feel, I way overstepped my bounds. Gibbs is the senior agent and to argue with him and in front of all of you? There's no way that's acceptable in anyone's world."

Ziva put her hand on the older woman's shoulder, "I find that just going ahead and getting it done makes it that less odious."

Callie smiled, "Let's go, then, Officer David."

Gibbs heard the elevator doors open and close. He rounded his desk in time to see Ziva and Callie exit. As Ziva walked past, Gibbs only nodded. When Callie started to walk by, he grabbed the right front of her shirt, just at shoulder level, with his right hand and slammed her back against the wall, pinning her with his forearm across her chest. Eye to eye, his face and body language still spoke of his agitation with Callie. Gibbs had also made sure that all of this was out of sight and earshot of his team. As Callie's head bounced against the wall, he practically growled, "You straight now, Agent Harris?"

Callie swallowed but did not break eye contact, "Yes, sir, Agent Gibbs."

"Will it happen again?"

Callie knew exactly what "it" referred to and responded, "No, sir, Agent Gibbs. It shouldn't have happened to begin with."

"Damn straight." Satisfied with her answers, he changed his tone but didn't release his grip. "Your problem, Callie, is that you were a better field agent than what you gave yourself credit."

She nodded and started to speak but he stopped her again with a look, "This time, it is my job to protect you." The two never broke eye contact as Jethro finished, "Let me do my job."

Callie nodded, "Yes, sir."

He released the grip on her shirt and let her loose. He turned on his heal and strided back around to his desk, Callie behind. She looked to the three younger agents who had watched her return and replied, "That scene, earlier? That was an example of how not to speak to Agent Gibbs. Just in case you ever gave it a thought."

Ziva smiled as did Tony and McGee, the wry comment breaking the tension of the moment. Gibbs only shook his head. Typical Callie Harris.


	7. Chapter 6

The only new lead the team came up with occurred about thirty minutes after Callie had returned to the group.

"Here's the list of visitors Loflin's had while locked up," DiNozzo stated, handing copies of the list to each member.

"Not very popular, is he?" Ziva replied looking at the two names.

"Harold Ishter was Loflin's attorney. He tried, briefly, to have the case reopened because of the drinking problem one of the lead investigators developed." Gibbs supplied, looking pointedly at Callie.

Callie smiled sweetly but her demeanor changed back just as quickly as she read the next name out loud, "Jessica Loflin."

She looked to Gibbs, "Jeremy wasn't married and his mother's name was Juanita."

"No," Tony supplied, "Records indicate she's his sister."

"He didn't have a sister," Callie replied excitedly.

"McGee, see if the prison has any security footage or copies of identification that they've used and then get it to Abby. Maybe she can run it through the facial recognition program for an ID." Gibbs barked orders.

Half an hour later, the fake license that Jessica Loflin had used for entry to the prison was in the NCIS database. The team continued to work leads, hitting one dead end after another. Abby's examination of the detonator used to destroy the house indicated it had been purchased and, most likely, put in place before Loflin was arrested five years ago.

Callie walked up beside Gibbs and leaned down to whisper, "Look, we've been on this now for over two hours and we're not turning up anything useful. They're exhausted and I'm starving. We know Loflin's not leaving until he settles the score with you and me."

"And that means, he's going to have to make the next move," Gibbs agreed. "Okay." Turning to the other team members, "Call it a night. As much as I don't like it, Loflin's going to have to do something to help us out."

Callie, who had been standing slightly behind Gibbs, turned to leave but LJ grabbed her wrist, "Not so fast. With Loflin still loose and looking for us both, you're going home with me. That way, I know I can keep you safe."

Tony, Ziva and Tim slowed their pace to listen to the exchange. Callie, sensing eyes watching, replied, "Fine. But I refuse to work on that damn boat."

Gibbs smiled and released her, "Good. 'Cause I don't want you working on that 'damn boat'."

"Well, then," Ziva said, walking toward the desk, "since you are a target as well, I'll just come along to keep you safe."

He turned to glare at the Moussad officer, "I can take care of myself just fine, thank you."

"Yeah, that's what I said, too." Callie huffed.

"Slumber party at Gibbs' place!" Tony yelled playfully, "McGeek, you're in charge of the food!"

"Ooh, Chinese, please?" Callie squealed. "Sweet and sour chicken."

"Moo goo gai pan," Ziva supplied.

Tony chimed in, "Happy family for me, probie."

Gibbs sat there, realizing he'd lost total control of the situation. "Fine. Chicken lo mein & don't forget the chop sticks and extra soy sauce. Be at my house in an hour." Jethro finally relented.

McGee nodded and headed to the lab to tell Abby to knock off for the evening.

Callie grabbed her things and said to Gibbs, "I really need to run by my apartment. This is all I've got left to wear since our redecorating incident earlier."

"Yeah, me, too, boss," Tony stated, "I can run to my place and then take Callie to hers. We'll be at your house by the time McGee makes it with the food."

"Alright, one hour." He told the two, as they headed for the elevator. Turning back to Ziva, "and you?"

"Nope. I'm ready. Your bodyguard, at your service."

"Yeah, right. Come on." And Ziva and Gibbs left for his home.

* * *

Tony and Callie made quick time getting to his place and getting his things. Once back in the car and on the way to Callie's apartment, Tony touched on the events of earlier in the day.

"You okay after your run in with Gibbs?"

Callie turned to smile at the agent, "Yeah. I know better than to act that way but sometimes…"

Tony smiled, "I must say, I don't think I've ever seen anyone flat out argue with Gibbs like that and live to tell about it." Tony paused, "Except maybe Fornell."

"Fornell? FBI?"

"The same."

"He was there, too, the day Jacob got killed."

Tony nodded. He had read through all the reports and Ziva had filled him in on Callie's confessions from the Evidence Locker. "If you care, Callie, I don't think there's anything you could have done differently."

Again, Callie smiled at DiNozzo, "Thanks, Tony. I appreciate that."

Shortly after that, they arrived at Callie's apartment. Tony drove into the garage of her complex and parked the SUV and they made it inside and up to her floor. As they exited the elevator, Callie noticed her apartment door was not quite closed.

She stopped DiNozzo and motioned for him to see the problem. Nodding his understanding, he quietly removed his gun. Callie followed suit. They proceeded down the hall and slowly opened the unlocked door. They quickly observed that the place had been ransacked. Callie, leading the way, rounded the open door, only to have her gun arm pulled forward and have a fist slam into her face. Before DiNozzo could react to the assault on Agent Harris, he was hit, hard, from behind. For both agents, that's the last thing they remembered.


	8. Chapter 7

It was the third time he had called Tony's cell phone and it still kept going to voice mail. Calls to his apartment resulted the same – no answer. Ziva had tried Callie's cell while Tim called her apartment. Both of them got the same response as Gibbs – nothing.

"That's it." Gibbs grabbed his coat and headed for the door, "Tony would have called if something had delayed them. McGee, go to Tony's. Ziva and I will head to Callie's. Call me the minute you get there, understood?"

"Yes, boss," was Tim's quick answer and he was out the door.

Ziva followed Gibbs to his car and held on for the quick drive to Callie's apartment. Once inside the garage, they immediately spotted Tony's vehicle.

Ziva said, as they walked towards the elevator, "That's not a good sign."

"No, it's not."

They arrived on the floor where Callie's apartment was located and slowly exited the elevator, weapons drawn. Gibbs was the first to see Tony. He pointed as Ziva slowly made her way up the opposite side of the hall. Once at the door, she peered in, Gibbs following behind. They could see the blood that had dried and matted Tony's head but, Ziva released the breath she had been holding, she could also see the rise and fall of his chest.

Gibbs searched the apartment while Ziva woke Tony. He groaned as he rolled over to push himself up.

"Not so fast, Tony. You've got a huge knot and it has been bleeding." Ziva's voice held concern for her partner.

"Where's…" Tony cleared his throat, "where's Callie?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not here. The only thing I find is this cell phone and it's definitely not hers."

Gibbs phone rang. McGee was on the other end reporting his findings at Tony's apartment. "No, their last stop was here. Come on in, Tim. I'll meet you at the office."

Looking at the phone, he punched the memory. It held one number. Pressing the redial, he listened as the phone rang and then was answered.

"Jethro?" The voice was female and familiar.

"Yeah, Callie. It's me."

"I need you to listen because I can only say this once." She was struggling to breathe as she spoke.

"Okay," was his measured response.

"Loflin wants a vehicle, no GPS, no bugs and bullet proof glass. He will trade it and safe passage out of D.C. for my life and yours."

"Keep talking."

"If you agree, I'll call back tomorrow with where to deliver the vehicle. If not, you'll get a call tomorrow on where you can find me."

Gibbs cursed under his breath, "Alright, Callie, tell them it'll be ready."

"Thanks, Jethro, you'll hear from me tomorrow." And the line went dead.

He turned back to where Ziva and Tony had been watching him talk on the phone.

"Get him to a hospital," Gibbs ordered, "And then meet me back at NCIS. We've got a get-away car to prepare."

* * *

In the small building where Callie was being held, Loflin hung up the phone. She struggled against the strip ties that had her bound to the straight back chair. Her eyes had already started to blacken from where Loflin had knocked her out earlier, most likely breaking her nose. She had been thrown, unceremoniously, into the back of his vehicle, landing on the spare tire and jack, which had bruised her chest and ribs. The ties, which Loflin's "sister" had used to secure Callie's wrists and ankles were plastic, pulled as tightly as possible, and cutting into her flesh. Harris was pretty sure she could feel wetness around her hands.

Callie had, at first, refused to cooperate with Jeremy. True to her nature, she had been vindictive in her responses, continuing to promise Loflin he would end up like Jacob. Jeremy's response had been to continue to beat her mercilessly until she finally agreed to do as she was told.

"That's how you follow instructions, Agent Harris," was Loflin's sickening reply.

"Go to hell!"

"You first," and he punched her in the face again, rendering Callie unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8

They were in the garage area of NCIS. Abby and Tim had worked most of the early morning getting the car ready and now they were both stretched out, Abby in the front seat, Tim in the back, asleep. Ziva had finally stretched out on one of the nearby tables and was taking a quick catnap. Tony had refused to go home after the hospital released him. He had a slight concussion and a huge headache. He watched Gibbs pace back and forth waiting for Callie's call.

It only rang once. "Gibbs."

"Jethro, is everything ready?" the fatigue in Callie's voice was evident.

"It's ready, Callie. Just tell me the time and the place."

"Loflin's mother's house in one hour. Don't be late."

"Callie, you need to know that Abby's sick. The new tech will be driving the car." Gibbs' tone was matter of fact.

"That would be Zava?" Callie sounded confused.

"Close," Gibbs chuckled, "Ziva."

"Okay, right. One hour." And the phone line dropped.

The other members of Gibbs' team had come awake during the conversation. Ziva and Abby stood next to each other, waiting for instruction.

"Ziva, Abby's going to show you how to work the scanner and then get you dressed more like a lab tech and less like an assassin. Callie will give you any opening she can but it won't be much. She's either hurt or in a position that doesn't allow her free range of movement. Watch her carefully and you'll know when to press your advantage." Ziva nodded, "Get going." And the two girls left to finish their preparations.

"You can tell Agent Harris' situation just from two phone conversations?" McGee was incredulous.

Gibbs smile was rueful, "When we're working together, there's only one time Callie calls me 'Jethro'. That's when she's hurt or in trouble."

McGee nodded as L.J. continued, "You and I are going to have to provide cover fire for Ziva. We cannot let Loflin or his accomplice get in that vehicle."

Tim nodded. Tony joined the conversation, "We can handle it, boss."

"I don't recall saying you were coming, DiNozzo." Gibbs shot back.

"Look, this guy has tried to blow me up and crack my head like an egg. I can understand why Callie doesn't like him. I'm developing a huge distaste for the S.O.B. as well."

Gibbs smiled as Tony continued, "You're not going without me."

"You understand you may have to take a less than perfect shot," Gibbs looked pointedly at Tony.

The conversation was suddenly lost on McGee, "I, uh, don't understand."

"Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Loflin doesn't get away, regardless of who's in the way." Tony voice was resigned.

As the meaning dawned on McGee, he looked at the two senior agents. "Boss, I don't know if I can…"

Tony interrupted, "We'll handle it, boss, don't worry." DiNozzo looked to McGee who simply nodded.

* * *

Back in the storage building where Loflin and his accomplice were holding Callie, he questioned her.

"Why would Gibbs want you to know who was driving the car?"

Callie swallowed, "Because, he knew I would be expecting Abby. Seeing someone I didn't know might alarm you; make you think it was a trick."

Loflin thought about it for a moment before answering, "Alright, Harris, but I'm warning you. If there is something screwy going on here, I'll shoot you first and then the tech and won't flinch. Got it?"

He pulled the zip-tite plastic tighter around Callie's arms, drawing blood again. She gasped at the pain but nodded her head in comprehension.

"Now, we wait." Was Loflin's last word.


	10. Chapter 9

Ziva slowly pulled the car up next to the bombed out house. McGee and Tony had followed in another car. Gibbs had them stop at a higher vantage point, away from the house, a good sniper's position he had called it. Ziva let Gibbs out just at the turnoff to the drive way, allowing him time to approach quietly as she went on with the car. She parked, killed the engine and waited.

Off to her right, she saw a door to a small storage shed ease open and a woman exit first, gun aimed directly at Ziva's head. Loflin followed next, Ziva recognizing him from the pictures. Reaching slightly behind him, he grabbed Callie and thrust her forward, placing her between the two assailants.

Ziva gasped slightly as Callie got closer. Moving at a shuffle, she could see the blood stains around the hem of her sweats. Callie's arms were pulled tightly behind her, secured at the wrist and higher up, above the elbow, allowing Loflin to use this as a way to control his hostage. Callie's face was bruised, both eyes black and one slightly swollen. Ziva had to get her out and away from this mad man quickly.

The woman pointed her gun at Ziva's head and called, "Hands on the wheel where they can be seen."

Ziva raised them up and then put them on the top of the steering wheel. Nodding their satisfaction, the woman called a second time, "Open the door and get out slowly."

Making sure to keep her hands as visible as possible, Ziva complied. Once outside the car, she stepped back, allowing the woman to peer inside. Loflin kept his hold on Callie.

"As you can see," Ziva began, "the GPS has been removed from the car and is lying on the front seat."

Loflin dragged Callie towards the door and looked inside. He nodded, satisfied, as Ziva continued, "The glass is bullet proof. If you care to discharge your weapon, you can check that for yourself."

Jeremy Loflin finally spoke, "That won't be necessary. Run the car for bugs."

Ziva nodded and slowly walked to the back door. Opening it, she reached in and grabbed the hand held detector Abby had prepared. Scanning the back seat and front seat, she turned to Loflin and said, "Nothing inside."

"Check the wheels," he ordered. Ziva nodded and ran the detector over the two driver's side wheels before going to the front of the car. She unlatched the hood and opened it, running the detector inside. Jeremy joined her, looking under the hood for any other kind of tracking device or bomb that would disable the car. Once satisfied, he had the girl drop the hood back down and ordered Ziva to continue.

She swept the passenger side wheels and then started towards the trunk. During her trip around the car, Loflin had kept his hold on Harris, using the ties around her upper arms to guide her. Callie said nothing and slowly trudged along beside her captor. Finally making her way to the trunk of the car, Ziva slowly passed the detector over the top. Buzzers sounded.

Callie jumped at the sound as did the woman with Loflin. Ziva looked shocked and began apologizing, "They told me there was nothing here, honest!"

"Open it!" Loflin yelled.

The next events occurred in slow motion. From their vantage point, McGee and Tony could see that Ziva was at the car's trunk. They both took aim, hoping that Loflin and his "sister" would be the only ones they would have to shoot. Gibbs had made his way to shrubbery that was still standing beside the house. From this angle, he could take down either Loflin or the woman if Ziva had problems. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be able to get them both before one turned on Callie or Ziva.

Ziva used the car keys in her hand and slowly opened the trunk. Quietly observing the whole time, Callie saw the knife that was hidden just inside the lip of the trunk. As Ziva reached for the weapon, Callie dropped her weight back on Loflin. Still holding the plastic tie, he was unprepared for Callie's weight. He could not let Harris go, to do so would make him loose her as a shield, but he couldn't continue to support her with one hand and watch the lab tech's moves. He turned, only briefly, to try to reposition Callie, lowering his weapon. As soon as he did, Ziva took the opening slamming the blade of the knife between Loflin's ribs.

As Ziva lunged forward to stab Loflin, she exposed the female accomplice to the three shooters. The woman, who had been shocked by the quick turn of events, raised her gun to fire at Ziva's back only to be felled in mid-motion by three rapid gun shots.

Gibbs made it quickly to Ziva and Callie. He kicked Loflin's weapon out of the way and slapped on hand cuffs. As soon as Loflin fell, he had pulled Callie down the rest of the way. Ziva pulled the agent out from under the convict and began cutting the plastic ties. Tim and Tony drove up and quickly exited the car to get to the rest of their team.

"I wasn't much help," Callie mumbled to Officer David.

She smiled as she replied, "It was just enough."

"You look like hell, Harris," the relief evident in Gibbs' voice.

"Thanks. Now, can we get out of here?" was Callie's tired reply.

"Sure," Tony supplied as he helped her up, "we can go to the hospital."

She looked into Tony's dark eyes, "I'm glad you're okay. I was so worried and Loflin wouldn't tell me."

"His head's too hard for anyone to hurt." McGee smiled and led Callie back to their waiting vehicle.

Gibbs followed and looked down at his hurt agent, "You did good, Callie."

She smiled as Gibbs closed the door. He leaned into Tony and Tim, "Don't let her leave the hospital until the doctor says she can. And, while you're there, have Tony rechecked." His look was slightly disapproving.

McGee shook his head, knowing he was being asked to perform miracles but replied, obediently, "Yes, Boss," and drove off.


	11. Chapter 10

It was over a week later before Callie returned to NCIS. During that time, the team had discovered that Loflin's accomplice was actually Greg Wall's half sister, Denise. They had been dating when Loflin was arrested. She was one of his sources that secured buyers for the weapons Jeremy Loflin stole. Searching the storage shed where Callie had been held, the team also discovered the balance of the $50,000.00 that had been missing. They were able to determine that part of the money had been used to payoff guards at the Federal prison, insuring that they looked the other way when Loflin escaped.

When McGee took Tony and Callie to the emergency room, both of them had been admitted for observation. Tony was released a couple of days before Callie and both had been refused admittance back to NCIS by a less than friendly Gibbs.

The day Callie returned, she made her rounds to Abby and Ducky. She thanked Abby for all of her hard work and for turning Ziva into a believable lab tech. The farewell with Ducky was bittersweet but Callie still hadn't decided if she wanted to remain with NCIS.

She made her way back up to the rest of the team. McGee was the first one to greet her.

"Welcome back, Agent Harris." Tim extended his hand. Callie returned the handshake, her sleeve riding up to expose bandages she still wore around her wrist, matching companions to the ones around her upper arms and ankles.

She noted Tim's stare and replied, "I'm thinking of replacing those with Wonder Woman wrist bands. Think I can start a trend?"

McGee laughed, "Maybe. Comic books and their memorabilia are hot commodities."

"Yeah," Tony chimed in, "McGeek would know!"

Tim and Callie cast DiNozzo a withering glance and then finished their conversation. "So, Tim, do me a favor, will ya?"

"Okay."

"When you write my character into your next book will you make me ten years younger, twenty-five pounds lighter and two breast sizes bigger?"

The team laughed as McGee's face turned bright red. He stammered, "I think you'd make a fine character just like you are."

She slapped the agent on the arm and walked around his desk to Tony's. DiNozzo who was reclining in his chair had only been back two days longer than Callie. Harris perched on the corner of his desk.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Thanks for everything, Tony." She said simply.

He replied, "I don't know why you're thanking me. If anything, I should be apologizing."

Callie stopped him, "You know how Gibbs feels about that."

"Yeah, but if I had paid more attention, they never would have taken you that night."

"And, if I had paid more attention, you wouldn't have got hit in the back of the head or blown up, or, or, or." Callie said, "That's why we don't do apologies, there's enough blame to go around."

He nodded and smiled as Callie continued, "I would like to take you to dinner to make up for that lump you got, though."

DiNozzo sat up, "Really?"

"Yes, really. You've got my number. Check your appointments and let me know what works."

"If you haven't heard from me in a couple of days, you'll call me, right?" DiNozzo queried.

"You bet." Callie finished. She kneed his leg with hers in an affectionate gesture and then turned to Ziva.

"Well, again, last but certainly not least, Agent David."

"Special Agent Harris." Ziva replied seriously.

"I want you to know that, out of everybody, I believe I am most disappointed in you."

Ziva was on guard as she replied, "Really, Agent Harris, and why is that?"

"You didn't kill him."

"I know!" Ziva was instantly in the mood of the conversation, "I am so slipping. My skills were impeccable until I came here."

"I really think you're going to have to practice more," Callie's tone was mock serious.

"I agree. It won't happen again."

Callie stepped closer to the foreign agent and whispered, "I owe you my life. Thank you."

Ziva was instantly uncomfortable with the praise, "I did my job, Callie. I would do it again."

Callie nodded and turned back to the three agents who had become her new friends.

"One final request?" She paused as they acknowledged her, "Tell Gibbs he knows where to find me."

And Callie left NCIS.


	12. Epilogue

It was another gorgeous spring day in Washington, D.C. The little bistro near the George Washington University campus was busy but it was usually easy to get a table outside. She watched the people bustle to and from during the lunch hour as she had only a few weeks before. This was still one of her favorite times to simply observe.

Again, Callie sensed rather than saw the man approaching. His stride was determined and purposeful. He wasn't trying to approach with stealth; he wanted her to know he was close by. There was still no pretense as he dropped into the empty seat at her table.

"L.J.?"

"Callie," he acknowledged, "You didn't leave a note this time."

"No, nor did I leave my badge and weapon."

"I noticed that." His tone was smug. "So, what does that mean?"

"If I wanted to stay, would there be a place for me at NCIS?"

Gibbs nodded, "Vance would welcome you. But you wouldn't be working much with me."

"That's fine. I'd forgotten just how hard it was to work for you." She smiled.

Gibbs laughed, "I don't know, Callie. Seemed like old times to me."

Her gaze was direct as she replied, "If it were really like old times, L.J., we wouldn't be here."

He reached across and took her hand, pushing back her sleeve to reveal the bandages McGee had seen earlier. After turning her hand palm up, Gibbs planted a light kiss where the bandage met her skin. Callie shivered and L.J. smiled. He pulled her up from her seat, and turned her toward the direction of her apartment. Together, they walked, intimately arm and arm, to end this case just like old times.


End file.
